Konomi Suzuki
Konomi Suzuki (鈴木 このみ Suzuki Konomi, born November 5, 1996) is a Japanese singer from Osaka Prefecture who is signed to Amuleto. After winning the Animax All-Japan Anisong Grand Prix in 2011, she made her debut in 2012 with the release of her first single "Choir Jail", which peaked at 34 on the Oricon charts; the title track of which was used as the opening theme to the anime television series Dusk Maiden of Amnesia. She released her first album 17, in 2014, two albums in 2015, and a further album Lead, in 2016. Suzuki cites the character Sheryl Nome from Macross Frontier as her inspiration for making music for anime. Her music has been featured in anime series such as The Pet Girl of Sakurasou, No Matter How I Look at It, It's You Guys' Fault I'm Not Popular!, No Game No Life, and Re:Zero − Starting Life in Another World. She has also performed in events in Japan such as Animelo Summer Live and Animax Musix, and at international events in China, Germany, the United States, and Southeast Asia. In 2018, Suzuki made her voice acting debut, playing the role of Rin in the anime television series Lost Song. Career Suzuki was born in Osaka, Japan on November 5, 1996, as the youngest of three children. She began aspiring to become a singer at a young age, taking dance lessons through the encouragement of her mother, and she would begin participating in singing competitions by the age of six.12 After being inspired in high school by the character Sheryl Nome from the anime series Macross Frontier, she decided that she wanted to become an anison singer.3 She applied for the Animax All-Japan Anisong Grand Prix in 2010 but failed to qualify.2 Suzuki started her musical career after winning the Animax All-Japan Anisong Grand Prix in 2011.4 Her first single "Choir Jail" was released on April 25, 2012; the title track is used as the opening theme to the 2012 anime television series Dusk Maiden of Amnesia.5 She also made a voice acting cameo during the series' fifth episode.6 "Choir Jail" peaked at number 34 on the Oricon weekly charts and charted for nine weeks.7 Her second single "Days of Dash" was released on November 21, 2012; the title track is used as the first ending theme to the anime television series The Pet Girl of Sakurasou.8 She made her first appearance at Animelo Summer Live in August 2012,9 and at Animax Musix in November 2012.10 Her third single "Yume no Tsuzuki" (夢の続き) was released on February 27, 2013; the title track was used as the second opening theme to The Pet Girl of Sakurasou.11 Her fourth single "Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui!/Tears Breaker" (私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い!/TEARS BREAKER), a collaboration with the band Kiba of Akiba, was released on August 28, 2013; the first title track is used as the opening theme to the 2013 anime television series No Matter How I Look at It, It's You Guys' Fault I'm Not Popular!,12 while the second title track is used in an animated promotional video for the trading card game Ange Vierge.13 Her fifth single "Avenge World/Sekai wa Kizu o Dakishimeru" (AVENGE WORLD／世界は疵を抱きしめる) was released on November 27, 2013; the first title track is used as the opening theme to the anime television series Freezing Vibration, and the second title track is used as the series' ending theme.14 Suzuki released her first album 17 in February 2014.15 Her sixth single "This Game" was released on May 21, 2014; the title track was used as the opening theme to No Game No Life.16 Her seventh single "Ginsen no Kaze" (銀閃の風) was released on November 19, 2014; the song was used as the opening theme to Lord Marksman and Vanadis.17 Her eighth single "Absolute Soul" was released on February 18, 2015; the song was used as the opening theme to Absolute Duo. She released her second album 18: Colorful Gift in March 2015,18 and a mini-album titled 18: More in October 2015. She transferred to the talent agency Amuleto in January 2016.2 Her ninth single "Beat Your Heart" was released in January 27, 2016; the song was used as the opening theme to BBK/BRNK.20 Her tenth single "Redo" was released on May 11, 2016; the song was used as the first opening theme to Re:Zero − Starting Life in Another World. Her eleventh single "Love is My Rail" was released on August 3, 2016; the song was used as the opening theme to anime adaptation of Ange Vierge. Her twelfth single "Chaos Syndrome" was released on February 22, 2017; the song is used as the ending theme to Chaos;Child. Suzuki made an appearance at Anime Festival Asia in Singapore in November 2016. During a birthday live held at Makuhari Messe on November 5, 2016, it was announced that she will make her voice acting debut as the heroine of the anime series Lost Song, a new anime project produced by Mages. Suzuki released her third album Lead on March 8, 2017, and her thirteenth single "Blow Out" was released on May 24, 2017; the title track is used as the opening theme to the 2017 anime television series Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Instructor. She made an appearance at Anime Expo in Los Angeles in July 2017, and at Germany's AnimagiC anime convention in August 2017. Her song "There is a Reason" was used as the theme song for anime film No Game No Life Zero; the song was included on the album "No Song No Life" on July 12, 2017. She appeared at Anime Festival Asia Indonesia in August 2017, Cosplay Mania in the Philippines in October 2017,32 and Anime Festival Asia Singapore in November 2017. She released a compilation album titled Life of Dash on December 20, 2017. Her fourteenth single "Utaeba Soko ni Kimi ga Iru Kara" (歌えばそこに君がいるから If I Sing, You Will Be There), which was released in May 23, 2018, is used as the opening theme to Lost Song. She returned to AnimagiC during the event's 2018 iteration. She also appeared at Asia Comic Con in Bangkok, and at Penang Anime Matsuri in Malaysia. Her fifteenth single "Ao no Kanata" (蒼の彼方 Beyond the Blue) was released on October 24, 2018; the title song is used as the ending theme to the anime series Between the Sky and Sea. She will appear at New York's Anime NYC event in November 2018, and at Ressaca Friends in São Paulo, Brazil in December 2018. Her song "Anubis" will be used in the video game Robotics;Notes DaSH. Voice roles Personality Category:Living people Category:Voice Actors